This invention relates to plane antennas and, more particularly, to a plane antenna preferably of a tri-plate structure, which can provide a high gain and excellent antenna characteristics.
The plane antennas of the kind referred to are effectively utilized in receiving circularly polarized waves and the like which are transmitted as carried on SHF band, in particular, 12 GHz band from a geostationary broadcasting satellite launched into cosmic space to be 36,000 Km high from the earth.